Dos por uno
by Yui Tori
Summary: ...Kazemaru esta muerto, pero la vida continua en el mas aya...este es asignado para ser el ángel guardian de Midorikawa...EndoxKazemaruxGoenji...QUIEN SE QUEDARA CON KAZEMARU!
1. Chapter 1

**Tori Malo: HOLA! ESTAMOS DE REGRESO!**

**Naoko-chan:...y mejor que nunca...**

**Sachiko-chan:...Este nuevo fic es mas sangriento que los anteriores...MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Tori Malo:...eso es por que tu nos obligas a escribirlo...**

**Naoko-chan:...yo no dire nada...**

**Dos por uno.**

_Capitulo 1: El inicio del fin_

-KAZEMARU!-se escucharon unos gritos por parte de dos chicos.

Después de eso mi mundo se oscureció.

-Ichirouta-escuche una voz que me llamaba; lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un rostro familiar.

-Fubuki!-grite para luego abrazarlo. Este estaba vestido con el uniforme de Raimon pero color blanco, sus botones eran de color dorado resplandeciente y unas grandes alas blancas.

-…A mi también me agrado verte de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh?-me separe e inspeccione mi cuerpo y tenia el mismo uniforme-si…pero, quieres decir que…-me quede congelado al decir esas palabras.

-Si…Kazemaru…ya no perteneces al mundo humano-respondió Fubuki-ven iremos con Hitomiko-sama para que te designe tu humano-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Hu-mano?-me sorprendí al saber que seria un ángel guardián. Cuando la encontramos Fubuki hablo con ella y me designo un humano.

-Cuidaras de Ryuuji Midorikawa-dijo Hitomiko.

-De Midorikawa!-grite algo impresionado.

-Si, Shirou acompaña a Ichirouta-hablo para luego marcharse.

-Ya la oíste-y me tomo la mano y descendimos asta la tierra, luego buscamos a Midorikawa; cuando lo encontramos Fubuki me dejo con el y se fue.

Midorikawa estaba dormido o eso parecía cuando sonó el despertador y sacando una mano de las sabanas, tomo al despertador y lo lanzo por la ventana; tuve que volar y atrapar el aparato.

-Mmm…-bostezo para luego levantarse-odio las mañanas-dijo con pesadez.

-Y por que las odias?-dije y como no me veía pensé que tan poco me escucharía.

-Eh? Quien dijo eso?-respondió Midorikawa mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Me escucho, piensa Kazemaru piensa…-pensé asustado-…soy tu ángel-dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-…Ahhh…ÁNGEL!-grito mas asustado.

-Ya cálmate…y cámbiate, que llegaras tarde a clases-le recordé.

-Eh?-mira el reloj que estaba de nuevo en su lugar-tu-tu lo moviste…-dijo un poco mas relajado.

-Si…yo lo moví, ahora apresúrate-dije para luego abrir la puerta del baño.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loco…llegare tarde!-grito para luego tomar su ropa, una toalla y entrar al baño.

Yo estaba sentado sobre la cama viendo la ventana cuando alguien me hablo…

-Kazemaru-dijo una fría voz.

-Eh?-me voltee para ver quien era el que me hablaba-Go-Goenji!-dije asombrado. Este estaba vestido con el uniforme de Raimon pero color negro, sus botones eran de color rojo resplandeciente y unas grandes alas negras.

-…Veo que tu eres el ángel blanco de Midorikawa-dijo con una mirada penetrante.

-Si…-dije con algo de miedo al ver su gélida mirada.

-Al parecer seremos rivales-dijo con algo de molestia.

-Rivales?...que acaso no podemos ser…a…-no pude terminar por que apareció Midorikawa, salio del baño, recogió sus cosas y salio del cuarto

-Bueno…otro día, mas maldades para hacerle a la gente-dijo Goenji con una sonrisa malévola.

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin...**

**Naoko-chan: lamentamos que sea tan cortito.**

**Sachiko-chan:...no importa...ya salio uno...falta el otro...**

**Tori Malo:...callate...dejen sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori Malo: HOLA! ****Naoko-chan:...Esperamos que les agrade!...**

**Sachiko-chan:...Este capitulo es sangriento...MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Naoko-chan:...Este capitulo es especial y memorable!**

**Las tres: ADVERTENCIA! a las lectoras...que sufran de innombio, pesadillas por las noches o sean te caracter teneroso...por favor no lean...bueno lean pero no digan que no se los advertimos... **

_Capitulo 2: Como caer en pecado..._

-Oye! espera! eso no esta bien!-grite para lugo ir de tras de el.

Nos mantuvimo callados en el transcurso de las clases; y por suerte mantube controlado a Goenji, aun que casi hace que una maestra se callera... Pasaron las clases y Midorikawa regresaba a su apartamento, pero cuando llegamos alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo del brazo y estando en la habitacion me estrello contra la pared.

-PERO QUE?-grite-Goenji?...Endo? ustedes?...por que?-dije intrigado.

-Queriamos atraer tu atencion-dijo Endo con un tono sombrio.

-...Endo...tu tambien?-dije para luego ver que su traje era identico al de Goenji.

-Hump... Kazemaru saves por que somos ángeles negros?-dijo Goenji.

-...No-no lo se...-dije mientras trataba de recordar todo.

-Te refrescaremos la memoria-dijo Endo.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sabado por la noche...estaban Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji en la Habitacion de Kazemaru jugando Wii; pero luego aparecio Fuyuka ofreciendo unas bebidas pero nadie quizo tomarlas por que estaban sumerjidos en el juego... A Fuyuka ya le habia dado celos que Kazemaru pasara mucho tiempo con Endo pero con Goenji!_

_-Por favor chicos tomen...esto les ayudara a refrescarce-dijo Fuyuka insistirndi por milecima ves._

_-NO!-volvieron a repetir mientras jugaban._

_-Pero?-dijo para luego dejar caer las bebidas y acescarce a la pantalla y desconectarla._

_-OYE!-gritaron mientras se lebantanban del sofa._

_-Lo lamento pero tienen que hacerme caso cuando les hablo-dijoFuyuka mientras se ponia frente a ellos._

_-...Bueno y que quieres que hagamos si botaste las bebidas...asi que Salu! Good Bye! Sayonara! Lebe wohl! (que te vaya bien en aleman)-dijo Kazemaru mientras la empujaba a la salida._

_-...OYE! no e terminado...-dijo para tomarlo del hombro-al parecer Ichirouta sera el primero-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-El primero en que?-dijeron Goenji y Endo._

_-En esto!-se acerca a Kazemaru y saca un arma y apunta a su cabeza.(que quien sabe donde la consiguio sin que Kudou se diera cuenta)_

_-QUE?-gritaron los tres en unisono._

_-Oye...estaba jugando-dijo Kazemaru muy nervioso._

_-Si...estabamos jugando...no es para tanto-dijo Endo._

_-Fuyuka, baja el arma-dijo Goenji con una mirada extricta._

_-...Ah?... perdon...pero no lo are... ustedes no me hicieron caso cuando yo se los pedi...hoy no te are caso a ti-contesto con ironia._

_-Fu-Fu-yu-ka...deja el arma y quedemos en tregua...si?-Kazemaru trataba de convencerla._

_-Detente!-Endo y Goenji empiezan a correr._

_-...No!...OLVIDALO!-se prepara-Adios mi odiado Kazemaru...-dijo para luego jalar el gatillo. Pero Endo y Goenji se lanzan sobre Fuyuka moviendo el arma, pero en ves de disparar a su cabeza dio contra su pecho; Kazemaru callo muerto._

_-KAZEMARU!-gritaron Endo y Goenji._

-_HAHAHAHAHA eso te pasa por desafiarme...ahora saves lo que es estar solo...-dijo Fuyuka con una frialdad en su voz._

_-No te lo perdonare!-grito Endo para luego lanzarce sobre Fuyuka y arebatarle el arma._

_-...Esto te costara caro...-se acerco Goenji y sacando una nabaja de mano y con ayuda de Endo apuñalaron a Fuyuka._

_-AH!...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de morir por desangrado; sus ojos quedaron abiertos, mientras que sangraba por su boca, nariz y oidos; fueron en total 42 apuñaladas... devido a su edad 14 de Endo, 14 de Goenji y 14 de Kazemaru._

_-Kaze-chan-dijeron para luego acercarce al cadaver._

_-Tu no estaras solo-dijo Endo para luego acostarce al lado Izquierdo de Kazemaru y abrazarlo-yo estare con tigo-y dicho esto uso el arma y se diparo directo al pecho y entrego su alma._

_-Nunca dejaremos que eso ocurra-dijo goenji para luego colocarce al lado derecho y abrazar al peliazul y entregar su alma al igual que sus amigos._

_-Fin del Flahs Back-_

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin...**

**Naoko-chan: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE FORMA DE MATAR...**

**Sachiko-chan:... AUNQUE YO LO HUBIERA HECHO MEJOR...**

**Tori Malo:...co-co-mo que mejor...me estas dando miedo...dejen sus comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori Malo: HOLA! ****Naoko-chan:...Esperamos que les agrade!...**

**Sachiko-chan:...bueno mejor no digo nada.**

**Naoko-chan:... no aruinaremos la sorpresa.**

_Capitulo 3: Mas aya del final._

-Que hiciste que?-grite asustado.

-Ahora sabes por que somos demonios-hablo Endo algo enojado.

-Pero... por que rayos lo hicieron?-negaba enojado.

-Por que-me toman uno cada hombro-Kazemaru... TE AMO!-dijeron ambos, pero luego se soltearon a ver con odio.

-QUE?-dije asustado y sorprendido (no todos los dias se te declaran dos chicos al mismo tiempo)

-Kazemaru es mio!-grito Endo mientras me abrazaba protectoramente.

-No te dejare! Kazemaru es mio!-contrataco Goenji mientras me tomaba de brazo y me jalaba.

-NO!-decia Endo mientras me jalaba.

Y asi paso unos tres minutos antes de que yo gritara por el dolor-YA NO PELEEN! -grite eperando que me soltaran y asi fue, ambos me soltaron pero luego Goenji se lanzo sobre Endo y comenzo una pelea.

-ENDO-KUN! GOENJI-KUN! por favor ya no peleen-decia mientras trataba de detenerlos pero ambos me empujaron y cai sentado mientras unas lagrimas rodaban´por mis mejillas.

-Kazemaru?-me hablo mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

-FUBUKI!-grite para abalanzarme sobre el y empezar a llorar a mares.

-Kaze-kun?-me abrazo.

-Por mi culpa... estan peleando por mi culpa-dije con una voz quebrada.

-Todo se arreglara-dijo mientras trataba de consolarme.

-USTEDES AN ROTO UNA REGLA-se escucho una voz que provenia del suelo.

-Eh?-todos nos detubimos al aoir la aterradora voz.

De pronto el suelo se abrio en dos dejando ver al en trenador Kudou (como el jefe demonio)

-KUDOU-SAMA!-dijeron aterrados Goenji y Endo.

-Ustedes an roto una regla al enamorarce de un angel, sabiendo el castigo decidieron romperla-hablo con una gran seriedad.

-Castigo?-mencione algo preocupado.

-Hump... callate! Kazemaru... y ustedes-les apunto con su tridente (una barita de tres picos XD)-Ustedes desapareceran!-grito para luego lanzar un rayo rojo de su tridente (barita de tres piquitos XD) y desaparecer a Endo y a Goenji.

-ENDO! GOENJI!-sali corriendo pero cuando llege o habia nada-QUE LES HIZO?-le grite mientras me arrodillaba y le exigia una respuesta entre el llanto.

-Eso les pasa por desobedecer mis ordenes-y dicho esto desaparecio-

-Endo-kun! Goenji-kun!-dije mientras mis lagrimas se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Despues de eso cerre mis ojos y consentre toda mi energia en el lugar donde desaparecieron...

-Kazemaru?...NO LO HAGAS!-grito Fubuki para luego correr hacia mi direccion.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que hacerlo-y dicho esto entrege mis alas para salvar la vida de mis dos seres amados.

-Mmm...AHHH!-desperto Endo de sobresalto.

-Endo! despertaste!-dijo Fubuki.

-Eh?-se sienta Goenji-

-Goenji-kun!-alego Fubuki-que bueno que los dos estan bien-dijo algo triste.

-Eh?...Fubuki y Kazemaru?-pregunto Endo mientras miraba a todas direcciones en busca del peliazulino.

-Ehh...-bajo la cabeza- Kazemaru se sacrifico para salvarlos-dijo secamente.

-QUE?-gritaron Endo y Goenji.

-Si... el se a ido-dijo Fubuki para luego abrazar al mas sercano (osea Goenji)-Se fue-se sumio en llanto.

-No puede ser?-negaba Endo con unas lagrimas que caian de sus mejillas.

-No es pocible-Goenji abrazo a Fubuki mientras trataba de consolarlo y consolarce.

Pero en el viento se escucharon unas palabras-"Nunca estaran solos"-y una rafaga de viento acaricio la piel de los tres como tratando de consolarlos.

-KAZEMARU!-grito Endo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Solo fue una pesadilla-hablo Goenji algo asustado.

-Goenji?...te desperte?-dijo algo apenado.

-No... yo tambien tube el mismo sueño-dijo algo sonrojado.

-En-encerio?-grito Endo-Y Kazemaru?-pregunto al ver que no estaba.

-Kazemaru?-se levanto Goenji (ya que se habian dormido en un sofa, Goenji a un lado Kazemaru en medio y Endo al otro lado)

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver al que estaban buscando con un vaso de agua.

-KAZEMARU!-Endo se abalanzan sobre el-

-Que? solo fui por un vaso de agua-se excuso pero el peso del otro los hiso caer al suelo con Endo en cima.

-KAZEMARU!-gritaba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ahhh-decia mientras se sonrojaba.

-Endo... ya dejalo-decia Goenji a punto de golpear a Endo.

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin...**

**Naoko-chan: Y que seguira despues?**

**Sachiko-chan:... bueno descubranlo en el proximo capitulo! ****dejen sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori Malo: HOLA! traigo buenas nuevas... pero antes... Yukiko-kun... por alguna razon me recuerdas a Marcela y a Sachiko**

**Naoko-chan:...Esperamos que les agrade!... aber... lo de Marcela son los genes...**

**Sachiko-chan:... ¬¬# no creo que se paresca en nada a mi...**

**Naoko-chan:... ya pues no peleen! y mejor se callan antes de que mande una orden de detencion... Yukiko-kun no les agas caso...**

_Capitulo 4: VISITANTES?._

-Hey! Kazemaru, Goenji, Endo...-dijo Fubuki para luego quedar en blanco por la escenita que habian armado los tres. Kazemaru abajo, Endo en cima de el y Goenji estaba sobre Endo pero estaba parado jalandolo de la camisa.

-Eh?-dijeron los tres pasa voltearlo a ver.

-AHHHH! QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO!-grito mientras trataba de huir pero fue detenido.

-Oye... no te vayas... esto se pone bueno-dijo el menor de los Fubuki.

-Atsuya!-gritaron los cuatro.

-Primero... Goenji quitate! segundo... Endo quitate tu tambien!-grito Kazemaru a lo que ambos mencionados obedecieron.

-Bueno y que venias a decirnos?-pregunto Endo mientras ayudaba a Kazemaru a ponerce en pie.

-... veniamos a decirles que tenemos vicitas... y preguntan por ustedes-dijo Fubuki.

-Vicitas?-repitio Goenji.

-Y quienes son?-pregunto Endo.

-Bajen y lo sabran-respondio Atsuya.

Los tres se cambiaron y se diriguieron a la sala pero cuando llegaron...

**Tori Malo: desde esta parte aceptamos cualquier cosa... si no saben quienes son busquen la peli o imagenes de ellos**

**Naoko-chan:... bueno ya nos reclamaron pero bueno... "Zerochan" es una buena pagina hay los pueden allar ando promocionando la pagina... **

**Sachiko-chan:... que importa, lo que les diremos es que hay invitados del futuro!**

-Kazemaru! Endo! Goenji!-se escucho una voz.

-AH!-grito Endo.

-Misutore?-dijo Kazemaru sorprendido.

-Hola!-dijo feliz.

-Esukaba?-dijo Goenji incredulo.

-Si soy yo-dijo con su tipica voz fria y su ceria mirada.

-Badarp-hablo Endo.

-Hola-dijo indiferente.

-Y aque se debe la vicita?-pregunto Atsuya.

-Hump... venimos a retarlos-dijo Esukaba.

-Otra ves?-grito Endo fastidiado, como si la ultima ves no termino con moretones y un terrible dolor.

-Pero no de futbol! Tonto! si no de una pequeña competencia-se burlo Misutore.

-...Que clase de competencia?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Facil, una competencia de bromas-volvio a hablar Misutore.

-De bromas?-repitio Goenji mientras una gotita aparecia por su sien.

-Es que aya esta muy aburrido-se quejo Badarp.

-Mira quien lo dice-rechisto Esukaba mientras que ambos trataban de mutilarce con la mirada.

-Ya no peleen!-grito Endo.

-Bueno-respondieron en unisono.

-Y diganme...cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Mmmm nos iremos hasta el 15 de febrero... asi que les aremos la vida impocible-atento Badarp.

-Con que la vida impocible... YA LO VEREMOS!-grito Endo para luego arojar rayitos de los ojos.

-VEREMOS QUIEN GANA!-grito Badarp para debolver los rayitos.

-Ya me enojaron-dijo Kazemaru para luego pegarle un cocorron a los dos.

-Es mi imaginacion o Kazemaru esta mas enojado que antes?-dijo Badarp para luego sobarce la cabeza.

-No es tu imaginacion... a cambiado mucho-dijo Endo mientras veia al peliazul-ahora que me doy cuenta...-se sonroja de sobremanera-Kazemaru se ve tan lindo y quisiera protegerlo de todo-pensaba mientras que Badarp le hacia señales con las manos para que regresara a la tierra.

-Bueno... no tenemos habitaciones de sobra-hablo Fubuki.

-Ah?... no importa pueden dormir dos en una habitacion-dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa macabra.

-Misutore... si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitacion, tengo una cama extra-hablo Kazemaru.

-Eh?-dijeron todos.

-Claro!-acepto Misutore para luego tomar su maleta y acompañado de Kazemaru se diriguieron a su habitacion.

-Bueno... supongo que tu dormiras con migo?-hablo Goenji.

-Ah?...bueno-dijo Esukaba.

-Y al final... tu y yo-dijo Endo algo enojado.

-Si... tenia que ser-respondio Badarp.

Y asi paso el tiempo los tres invitados se la pasaban riendo ya que ya habian comenzado a hacerles las bromas.

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin... mas informacion busquen la peli de Inazuma eleven**

**Naoko-chan: Hahahaha bueno que traeran los del futuro?**

**Sachiko-chan:... QUE IMPORTA!**

**Tori Malo: ya te enojaste... ENOJONA! ****dejen sus comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori Malo: HOLA! y como pedian un Link... pero... al parecer no se puede descargar... asi que... **

**Naoko-chan:... Sachiko esta ENOJADA! XD**

**Sachiko-chan:... si Y? ayer Tori destruyo mi "Blood Rose"**

**Naoko-chan:... tu que? me suena a Helsing...**

_Capitulo 5: Contra Kazemaru_

-Ya! dejen de molestarme!-gritaba Goenji que la poca paciencia que tenia se habia ido por el drenaje, ya que Esukaba le hacian la vida impocible. Cuando desperto lo primero que vio fue la mirada gelida de su compañero de habitacion, luego cuando se fue a bañar... Alguien estubo jugando con la cañeria asi que en ves de agua le aparecio una cosa viscosa de color blanco.

-AH!... que es esto?-grito asustado.

-Y YO QUE SE!-grito Esukaba mientras leia un libro-nisiquiera puedo verlo-penso para luego escuchar un alarido que venia del baño; al escuchar a Goenji maldecir Esukaba se rio.

Por otro lado estaban Badarp y Endo con una midara asesina, la razon que solo quedaba un plato de arroz...

-ES MIO!-grito Endo.

-Si claro... yo soy tu invitado asi que tienes que dejarme comer-respondia desafiante.

-Nunca!-y en ese instante ambos se lanzan para tomar el plato de arroz, pero lo que probocaron fue que chocaron sus cabeza y luego el plato de arroz se callo al suelo.

-TU!-se gritaron para luego llorar la perdida del arroz (**LES SALIO EL LADO MIDORIKAWA QUE TODOS LLEVAMOS DENTRO! XD**)

-Endo! Badarp! tienen hambre?-les pregunto una voz conocida.

-Si!-gritaron en unisono para luego mandarce rayitos con la mirada.

-Bueno... tengan-Misutore aparecio con 2 platos llenos de arroz.

-AH!-los ojos de Endo y Badarp brillaban de la alegria.

-ITADAKIMASU!-gritaron para luego deborar el plato a toda velocidad, pero cuando iban a la mitad tubieron que parar y salir corriendo a la cocina por agua.

-Eh? KOWURE!-grito Misutore al ver que sus amigos habian salido corriendo.

-QUE?-grito para luego aparecer por la entrada principal.

-Ah?-atino a decir impactado-

-Si Kowure no fue...-dijo Endo mientras sostenia un baso medio lleno.

-Entonces...-dijo Badarp para mirar a Misutore-tu!

-YO NO FUI!-se defendio.

-El no fue... fui yo-dijo Kazemaru-fue divertido ver sus caras-se burlaba.

-KAZEMARU!-hablo Badarp con un aura maligna. El mencionado comenzo a retroceder pero topo contra algo, ese algo era Goenji al parecer le habia quitado la "salida de emergencia" por donde podia escapar.

-Goenji-kun?-dijo Kazemaru mientras se volteava para mirarlo.

-Eh?-Goenji se sonrojo al ver la poca distancia que estaba su cuerpo con el de Kazemaru.

-TU!-grito Badarp-le puciste picante al arroz!-grito mientras se acercaba a Kazemaru.

-Y no solo eso... el fue quien cambio el agua por leche caducada-lo delato Esukaba.

-OYE! quedamos con que no ibas a decir nada!-renego Kazemaru.

-Te menti-respondio mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-TRAIDOR!-grito Kazemaru, estaba a punto de lanzarce sobre Esukaba pero fue tomado po la mano.

-Kazemaru...-hablo Goenji con una voz terrorifica mientras lo tomaba por la cintura; a lo que el peliazul se sonrojo.

-HEY!-grito Endo al ver como Goenji seducia a "Su" Kazemaru-Goenji! quita tus alechadas manos de Kazemaru!-ordeno.

-Alechadas?-dijo Misutore-UNA NUEVA PALABRA PARA EL DICCIONARIO!-grito en tono de burla.

-HAHAHAHAHA... ya no digas tonterias!-le grito Esukaba.

-Que... que es lo que me ban a hacer?-pregunto asustado mientras forcegeaba.

-Solo... nos divertiremos un rato-contesto Goenji.

-FUBUKI! MIDORIKAWA! MISUTORE! AHORA!-grito para luego aparecer los mencionados con globos de agua y atacan a Goenji, Endo, Badarp y Esukaba.

-AH!-gritaron los atacos mientras salian corriendo a buscar refugio.

-HAHAHAHAHA ESTO ES MAS DIVERTIDO QUE VER LA COMPUTADORA!-grito Midorikawa para seguir a Endo.

-Y QUE LO DIGAS!-girto Fubuki para luego atacar a Goenji.

-TAN TAN TAN TAN! LES LLEGO LA HORA!-grito Misutore para bonbardiar a Esukaba y a Badarp.

-Y QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO DE ELLOS SECOS!-grito Kazemaru mientras se reia.

-HAI!-gritaron los ayudantes para seguir haciendoles la vida micerable a los pobres desprebenidos

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin... bueno se le voltearon las cartas a todos...**

**Naoko-chan: Hahahaha Pobres casi me dan lastima**

**Sachiko-chan:... la lastima es para debiles**

**Tori Malo: ... que clase de humano eres? ****dejen sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori Malo: HOLA! y como pedian un Link... pero... al parecer no se puede descargar... asi que... **

**Naoko-chan:... Sachiko esta ENOJADA! XD**

**Sachiko-chan:... si Y? ayer Tori destruyo mi "Blood Rose"**

**Naoko-chan:... tu que? me suena a Helsing...**

_Capitulo 5: Los peques mandan!_

Despues de la batalla y que Endo, Goenji, Hiroto (**lo incluyeron por accidente como escudo pero no les sirvio de mucho que ****digamos**) Esukaba y Badarp

-TAN TAN TAN TAN! LES LLEGO LA HORA!-grito Misutore para bonbardiar a Esukaba y a Badarp.

-Y QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO DE ELLOS SECOS!-grito Kazemaru mientras se reia.

-HAI!-gritaron los ayudantes para seguir haciendoles la vida micerable a los pobres desprebenidos

Y asi paso el tiempo hasta que se cansaron de tanto atacar y dieron por terminado...

-Bueno, ya damos por terminado-dijo Kazemaru.

-Si... ya tengo hambre!-dijo Midorikawa mientras se retiraba.

-Yo tambien! te acompaño-dijo Fubuki para irce tras de Midorikawa.

-Bueno... Kaze-kun solo estamos tu y yo... y bueno yo me voy a dormir asi que te dejo-se escapo Misutore.

-QUE? NO! espera! -suspiro- bueno, renuncio! ya pido tregua-dijo Kazemaru al notar que ya no tenia refuerzos.

-Eso no te salvara!-grito Endo mientras se acercaba a el.

-Que le aremos?-pregunto Badarp con una sonrisa psicopata.

-mmm le cortamos el pelo?-dijo Esukaba.

-NO!-gritaron en unisono Endo, Goenji y Kazemaru, mientras que este ultimo se arrimaba a la pared y se sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba sus piernas y apollaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Ahhh Kazemaru estas exagerando no te aremos nada-dijo Goenji mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peliazul.

-Eh? -levanto la cabeza-en cerio?-pregunto incredulo.

-Claro, no te lastimaremos, ya que seria injusto cuatro contra uno-dijo Endo a carcajadas.

-Bueno...-dijo Kazemaru para lebantarce con ayuda de Endo y Goenji.

Despues de eso todos fueron a cenar y luego fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente todo fue igual o eso pensaban cuando se dieron cuenta que Misutore, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Midorikawa no estaban por ningun lado... los buscaron por todo el edificio pero no aparecieron asi que luego decidieron ir a preguntarle al entrenador Kudou; este les dijo que habian salido a jugar en una cancha sercana. Los semes salieron corriendo a buscarlos, pero cuando llegaron; vieron que sus amigos estaban siendo intimidados por otros chicos.

FLASH BACK

-Hey! Kazemaru pasame el balon!-gritaba Midorikawa mientras corria a su lado.

-SI!-grito para luego darle un pase.

-...ANOTAREMOS!-grito Midorikawa mientras corria a toda velociada pero no conto que Fubuki se le pusiera en frente y utilizara "Lizo de hielo" para detenerlo.

-Misutore!-grito el albino para pasarcela al mencionado.

-Si!-dijo para interceptar el pase y anotar.

-SI!-gritaron Fubuki y Misutore mientras chocaban las palmas. Luego se escuchaban unos aplausos.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aqui?-dijo con voz muy fria.

-Eh?-los cuatro jugadores levantaron la mirada para ver a cuatro chicos.

-Parece que les gusta jugar no?-dijo otro chico.

-Sths! que hacen aqui!-atento Misutore.

-Nada solo pasabamos y los vimos-dijo Arata.

-... sere mejor ingnorarlos-dijo Midorikawa.

-A si?-dijo Otomura para tomarlo del brazo bruscamente.

-Midorikawa!-grito Kazemaru para ir a ayudarlo pero fue detenido por Saigi.

-A donde crees que vas?-pregunto Saigi con un eje de celos. Y asi comenzaron a pelear pero como era obvio los ukes no podian defenderce muy bien que digamos...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego comenzo una gran rebuelta, pero despues de todo se dio por terminada por intervencion de Daisuke que vino a salvar a los agresores de ser ascesinados por los semes...( **pobres XD**) Despues de curar alunas heridas todos se disponian a almorzar, cuando estaban en el comedor; disfrutaban su comida como si nada pero nunca se imaginaban lo que les pasaria... Despues de almorzar todos los que habian almorzado (**a excepcion de Fudou y Kidou que por x razon no almorzaron**) se empezaron a encoger hasta quedar al tamaño de unos 10 cm (**SE ESNCOGIERON Y MUCHO! XD**)

-AH! -girtaron al ver que la mesa se hacia MUY grande.

-...Bueno, ya tenemos nuestro pequeño ejercito-se bufo Fudou, mientras que miraba a los "muñequitos".

-OYE! tu tuviste algo que ver?-girto Tsunami muy enojado mientras lo señalaba.

-Oye, señalar es malo, que no te lo enceñaron?-le dijo Kidou mientras lo tomaba con cuidado a no aplastarlo.

-Hey! y que pienzan hacer con nosotros?-les pregunto Endo.

-Y que mas?-dijo Fudou con sarcasmo.

**Tori Malo: Bueno este es el fin... bueno se le voltearon las cartas a todos...**

**Naoko-chan: Hahahaha enanos!**

**Sachiko-chan:... a JUGAR!**

**Tori Malo: ... futbol de mesa! solo hay que amararlos... MUAJAJAJAJA ****dejen sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori Malo: HOLA! lamento el retrazo pero por fin lo logre subir!**

**Naoko-chan:... TT-TT que dificil! es medicina.**

**Sachiko-chan:... y me lo dices a mi? que solo anesteciandome pasas ¬¬**

**Naoko-chan:... ahhh -saca una jeringa- si quieres...**

_Capitulo 6: Sueño o predicción?_

Fudou y Kidou atraparon al todos los "muñequitos" y los usaban para jugar... pero algo les salio mal, despues de una hora de haberce encoguido los pequeños sucedio que su juego se combirtio en pesadilla cuando los "muñequitos" comenzaron a crecer pero no regresaron a su tamaño original si no que quedaron como niños de 5 años (**POR QUERER JUGAR UN RATO! xD**)

-AH! porque crecieron tan pronto?-dijo Fudou.

-Afrodit... no nos dijo nada sobre esto...-protesto Kidou.

-Fudou-sama!-le jalo la camisa Tsunami-BAMOS A SORFEAR!-grito el menor.

-QUE?-grito mientras se soltaba-ni loco.

-BAMOS A LA PALYA!-protestaron los menores.

-QUE?-gritaron los dos estrategas.

-Bamos! Kidou-sama Fudou-sama-dijo Endo para luego poner una carita moe y luego los demas le siguieron la corriente.

-Ahhh-trato de cubrirce los ojos-que rayos les pasa?-respondio Fudou.

-Fudou-sama?-se acerco el pequeño Kazemaru que parecia mas "pequeña" y por muho-por favor-lo tomo de las manos.

-Fudou... tienes un problema-se bujo Kidou.

-Cayate, esto te costara caro...-lo miro fastidiado.

-Ahhh-imaginandoce lo que le pasaria despues-por que yo?-se preguntaba interiormente mientras era jaloneado por los demas niños.

-Nos llevaras?-pregunto de nuevo el pequeño Kazemaru.

-Ehhhh-suspiro con una venita a punto de estallar-bueno-dijo resignado.

Y asi se dirigieron a la playa con ayuda del entrenador Hibiki por que aun no podian conducir. Cuando llegaron fue un solo desorrden ya que todos querian bajr del bus al mismo tiempo y solo habia una entrada; asi que Fudou jalo 7 ojeras en ese rato (**Kogure, Kageyama, Endo, Someoka, Tsunami, Atsuya y Goenji xD por andar de arrebatados**) luego de una media hora luchando por bajar, todos ya estaban en la playa; para llevar poco equipaje decidieron colcar la ropa de los menores en una sola maleta, mientras que los mayores traian su ropa en una mochila cada uno. Los pequeños al solo tener puesto el traje de baño salieron corriendo al mar (**En especial Tsunami que se consiguio una tabla a su medida?**)

Se dibidieron en 2 grupos... Kidou se quedaria con los Ukes y Kogure, mientras que Fudou con los imperactivos semes y Kabeyama...

_Con Kidou._

Todos los pequeños estaban jugando en la arena... Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Sakuma y Kidou estaban haciendo un castillo de arena mientras que Kogure estaba enterrando a un dormido Toramaru.

_Con Fudou._

Endo, Goenji, Hiroto, Atsuya, Someoka, Tobitaba Genda y Kabeyama estaban jugando con una pelota de playa, mientras que Tsunami estaba surfendo bajo la supervicion de un molesto Fudou.

_Con Kidou._

-Kogure!-grito Kidou mientras desenterraba a Toramaru ya que casi desaparecia lo unico que sobresalia era la cabeza.

-SHISHISHISHI-se reia mientras salia corriendo en direccion al castillo y lo desboronaba ya que se paro en el.

-...KOGURE!-gritaron en unisono.

-...Eres un!-dijo Midorikawa para lanzarce sobre el y al instante se creo una nuve de polvo y arena **(de esas que salen cuando pelean, aparecen unas cabezas, manos, pies, etc**)**.**

-Mido-chan! no lo hagas-replico Fubuki mientras trataba de apartar al mencionado de Kogure, pero lo unico que hizo fue meterce a la pelea.

-...No peleen!-contesto Tachimukai pero termino en la nuve de arena.

-Ya no peleen-acudio Kidou para tratar de separarlos, mientras que Kazemaru y Sakuma ayudaban a Toramaru.

_Con Fudou._

-Tsunami! te estas alejando!-grito Fudou- SI TE CAES Y TE AHOGAS NO SERA MI CULPA!-le grito atrayendo las miradas espantadas de la gente.

-Si!-respondio el pelirosa para acercarce con su tabla.

-...Fudou-le llamo Hiroto.

-Que?-respondio ya muy enojado.

-Kidou tiene problemas-señalo Endo al ver el gran escandalo que armaban algunos ukes y Kogure-

-Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto un colerico Fudou, no podia tratar con sus problemas y ahora tenia que tratar los problemas de su uke.

-No se... ayudarlo?-dijo Atsuya mientras se dirijia a salvar a su hermano mayor.

-Yo tambien ayudare!-grito Endo para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Kazemaru. Y luego los demas lo siguieron uno a uno.

-esto sera un largo dia-suspiro Fudou.

Y en efecto haci lo fue, despues de la pelea en la arena fueron a almorzar algo, pero termino con una guerra de comida, luego despues de esperar un tiempo volvieron al mar; Tachimukai casi se ahoga por andar sentado en la tabla de Tsunami se deslizo y fue a parar al agua y como estaba hondo y para mas no sabia nadar, pero llego a tiempo Tsunami a socorrerlo y luego Kidou. Cuando regresaron a casa nadie queria dormir solo TODOS querian dormir con los mayores; asi que los mandaron a dormir en pares o en grupos...

-A DORMIR!-grito Fudou para luego cerrarles la puerta.

-... no hacia falta gritar-dijo Midorikawa mientras se tiraba sobre la cama junto a Hiroto. (**Hiroto y Midorikawa... de izquierda a derecha**)

-...ya tengo sueño, apagen la luz!-renegaba Atsuya mientras se cubria la cabeza con una almohada.

-ya escucharon al gruñon-respondio Fubuki mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano, pero al otro lado estaba Goenji y se quedaron mirando fijamente (**Goenji, Fubuki y Atsuya... estan colocados en la cama de izquierda a derecha**)

-buenas noches -dijo Endo mientras se acomodaba en un lado de la cama ya que Kazemaru estaba ya acostado en el otro lado y lugo apago la luz.

-Buenas noches-respondio Kazemaru para acercarce mas a Endo, este lo abrazo portectoramente y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Desperte en un lugar oscuro, tenia unas cadenas en las muñecas, en el cuello y en los pies, no sabia por que pero habian plumas blancas por todos lados; cuando mire mi espalda mis alas estaban sangrando?_

_-Que? es esto!-grite asustado._

_-Es tu destino por desafiarme-escuche una voz reconocida._

_-KAGEYAMA!-grite mientras trataba de soltarme de mis cadenas_

_-que? me da pena que un angel como tu haya desperdiciado su tiempo con ellos-respondio mientras lo tomaba del menton._

_-por que me tienes asi?-le grite mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre._

_-que no es obvio? tu, vida, me pertenece-me dijo._

_-NO!-grite a mas no poder._

_-_NO!-grito Kazemaru muy asustado mientras se sentaba.

-AH!-gritaron los demas del susto.

-Kazemaru-dijo Endo preocupado al ver la exprecion de terror que tenia el peliazul.

-...no es pocible-dijo Kazemaru mientras se ponia a temblar.

-Kaze-chan...-dijo Endo para luego abrazarlo-no te preocupes, estoy aqui para cuidarte.

-Endo-reacciono el peliazul mientras se sonrojaba.

**Tori: Me quiero dormir... **

**Naoko-chan: yo te ayudo!-buelve a sacar la jeringa- que te gusta descriminar a Kogure ¬¬**

**Sachiko-chan:... a ella no a mi**

**Tori: ... no gracias... si! ese es bien lok x eso me cae bien ****dejen sus comentarios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori Malo: HOLA! lamento el retrazo pero por fin lo logre subir!**

**Naoko-chan:... saben lo dificil que es hacer que se le encienda el foco?**

**Sachiko-chan:... ¬¬ no le furulea por tu culpa! ya que mucho le exiges a la aragana!**

**Naoko-chan:... ahhh tengo que exigirle! si no, no pasara el noveno grado!**

**Tori: TT-TT ya callence! no ven q Mate es dificil y para mas como lo da Don Juan...**

**Sachiko: eso si, ese hombre me tiene hasta la coronilla... un dia de estos le saltare encima y le quebrare la espalda MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

_Capitulo 8: Una casa patas arriba!_

Despues de que Kazemaru desperto a sus compañeros con los gritos todos volvieron a dormir a excepcion de Kazemaru que no lograba conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intentara.

-Kazemaru?-pregunto Endo.

-...estas despierto?-dijo alarmado-perdon!-continuo apenado.

-...no te preocupes, pero no puede dormir, verdad?-pregunto Endo para luego sacar una lamparita-ven bamos-le dijo para luego tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de la habitacion.

En el corredor...

-A donde bamos?-pregunto el peliazul.

-yo se como puede conciliar el sueño-le dijo mientras se dirigian a la cocina; al estar ahi le preparo un baso de leche caliente-ten-se la da.

-Leche?-dijo extrañado.

-si, te ayudara a dormir-respondio mientras veia como se tomaba el baso de leche.

-gracias Endo-kun-dijo despues de haberce tomado toda la leche.

-de nada-toma el baso y lo coloca en el labavo y luego toma a Kazemaru para regresar a dormir.

La noche transcurrio de manera normal e incluso Kazemaru pudo dormir, aunque al dia siguiente sacaran de sus casillas a Fudou y Kidou...

-QUIERO DESAYUNAR!-gritaban Midorikawa y Kabeyama.

-ya calmense les daremos su desayuno, pero calmense-decia Kidou mientras estaba estresado cocinando junto con Fudou.

-...AH!-grito Fudou exasperado y dejando los utencilios de cocina trato de lanzarce sobre los dos glotones pero Kidou lo detubo.

-vayance!-gritaba Kidou mientras detenia a Fudou pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

-AH!-salen corriendo a toda velocidad.

Y asi paso el tiempo y no desayunaron por culpa de los dos tragones; llegaron las 11 del medio dia y los estomagos ya no paraban de sonar, la casa parecia sacada de una pelicula de terror. Todo era un desastre, habian "cadaveres" tirados por el hambre en todos lados, las paredes estaban sucias y los dos estrategas habian abandonado la casa para darce un descanso (**mas bien dicho huyeron**).

-AH!-grito Fubuki asustado, este estaba jugando en el jardin tracero.

-que sucede Fubu-chan?-le abrazo Goenji.

-eso!-señala mientras abrazaba a goenji.

-...-mira de cerca-una serpiente!-dijo alarmado mientras retrocedia junto con Fubuki.

-una que?-se acerca los demas pequeños sorprendidos mientras rodeaban a distancia a la serpiente.

-...-sale Kazemaru adormitado, este habia regresado a su tamaño original-que suced...-se queda estatico-ALEJENCE!-grito para luego acercarce al circulito que habia formado los pequeños-retrocedan, yo me are cargo-dijo para luego con rapidez tomar la serpiente por la cabeza.

-woo! Kazemaru-sama!-le dijo Tsunami en modo de felicitacion.

-Kaze-san eres genial!-le alago Tachimukai.

-...eh?-se sonroja-ahh no es nada-se descuida y la serpiente se logra soltar de su agarre y le muerde la muñeca-AH!-chillo del susto mientras trataba de desencajar al reptil de su muñeca.

-KAZEMARU!-grito Endo, este venia saliendo de la cocina y habia regresado a su forma original (**ven? la leche ayuda! xD por eso Ed de FMA no crese nada xDDDD**)

-Kazemaru-sama!-gritaron asustados los menores mientras en medio de la confucion el reptil se arrastraba para escapar; pero no llego lejos trataba de subir la cerca de madera cuando la certera punteria de Tobitaka(?) este lanzo un desarmador que encontro tirado en el suelo y se lo lanzo al reptil atravesandole la cabeza y dejandola clabada en la cerca.

-Hump-sonrio victoreoso mientras miraba como se retorcia para soltarce. Pero los quejidos de dolor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo a ver se asusto.

-... no es mada-dijo asustado y adolorido mientras veia como su mueñeca se desangraba.

-...Kaze-chan!-respondio Endo para luego cubrirle la muñeca con una benda.

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto Midorikawa mientra le veia con tristeza la muñeca.

-no te preocupes, Kazemaru es muy fuerte-trataba de reconfortarlo Hiroto.

-si, estare bien-alego-como Fudou y Kidou salieron yo les preparare la comida-hablo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

-eh? SI!-gritaron felices mientras sus estomagos rugian ya que no desayunaron y eran casi las 2 de la tarde.

-Kaze-chan!-le hablo Endo-te ayudare-dijo para seguirlo a la cocina.

Despues de unos 15 minutos de MUCHA paciencia ya que Midorikawa y Kabeyama hacian de las suyas, es decir que a cada 2 mimutos iban a preguntar si ya estaba el almuerzo; por fin estubo preparado, unieron las mesas para formar una sola, luego El numero 1 y 2 de Inazuma Japón sentaron a los pequeños y por ultimo les dieron la comida...

-que cansancio-se dejo caer para sentarce sobre una silla.

-Endo-kun-le hablo-ten-le da el plato-tu tambien debes comer-le dijo mientras sonreia.

-...Eh?-toma el plato-hai! pero Kaze-chan... tu trabajaste mas, y luego esa mordida-le dijo con tristeza.

-si eso es lo que deseas-se marcha a la cocina y a los pocos segundos sale con un plato lleno-entonces lo are-se sienta junto a el.

**Tori: ... soy aragana pero no es para tanto...**

**Naoko-chan: hahahaha yo siempre te hago todo, bueno es rara ves que te ayudo...**

**Sachiko-chan:... mmm Tori no es aragana solo ODIA MATE! como toda normal**

**Tori: ... SI!... por fin alguien me comprende!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori Malo: HOLA! aqui estamos con el capi 9**

**Naoko-chan:... Gracias a todas por sus comentarios; como antes les comentamos Sachiko se enfermo... asi que estara fuera por un rato... esperamos su comprencion...**

**Neko: Y QUE SOY YO?-copiando a Sachiko-UN POSTE O QUE?**

**Naoko:.. si! eso eres **

**Neko: ¬¬ BRUJA!**

**Tori:... n_nU ya no peleen...**

_Capitulo 9: DARE MIS ALAS!_

Habian pasado ya 2 meses y Kazemaru ya no era atormentado por las pesadillas... Pero eso era diferente para el pequeño asesino de osos; el motivo... Goenji! _el tiene la culpa de todo _todos estos pensamientos y muchos mas pasaban por la cabeza del mayor de los Fubuki _mi dolor es su alegria _el no se interesaba por el pequeño; o eso parecia... Fubuki sabia de los "supuestos" sentimientos que tenia el goleador de fuego hacia el ex-atleta _esto ya estaba descrito... no soy para Goenji-san _los dias siguientes se la paso llorando por las noches... _por que lloro? este dolor... es insoportable; mi corazon se rompe..._ Por cada dia que pasaba el Shirou bueno desaparecia y como de las cenizas emergia un Shirou malo...

-oye! Fubuki... que dices si vamos por una ramen?-pregunto Endo tan feliz como siempre.

-... lo lamento capitan... pero esta vez no-dijo para bajar la cabisbajo para luego darle la espalda al castaño y marcharse a su habitacion frente a las sorprendidas miradas de todos.

-Fubuki?-susurro Goenji al ver el comportamiento del mencionado.

-le a dolido mucho-hablo Midorikawa.

-eso creo...-continuo Kazemaru mientras se ponia junto al peliverde.

-doler?-pregunto Goenji.

-...Goenji-baka! eres un ciego!-grito Atsuya a todo pulmon.

-callate... cabeza rosa-respondio el goleador de fuego mientras lanzaba rayitos de los ojos junto con Atsuya.

-...Goenji... nunca cambiaras...-se marcharon los ukes detras de Fubuki mientras dejaban atras a unos confundidos semes.

~En la habitacion de Fubuki~

- baka, baka, baka, BAKA!-gritaba Fubuki entre sollosos.

-Fubuki-tocaban la puerta-podemos entrar?-pregunto Tachimukai preocupado.

-no...-dijo con voz quebrada.

-ah?-se preocupa Suzuno-NADIE DE MIS AMIGOS LLORA SIN QUE YO SEA EL CAUSANTE DEL LLANTO!-grito Suzuno para patear la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

-te pasas...-dijo Kidou.

-... QUE HACEN AQUI!-dijo mientras dejaba ver su detrozado rostro ya que estaba inundado en llanto.

-...Fubuki-kun!-corrio a abrazarlo fraternalmente Sakuma y luego los demas hicieron lo mismo.

-dejenme-decia casi en susurro.

-no podemos... somos tus amigos; y no dejaremos que sufras tu solo-hablo Kazemaru muy triste.

Y asi se quedaron reconfortand al pobre de Fubuki por un largo tiempo; y cuando porfin decidieron bajar todos a cenar parecia que habia creado un comite anti-Goenji, ya que todos o lo ignoraban o le hechaban maldiciones a sus espaldas... **(eso de las maldiciones exagere, pero en fin lo ignoraban)**

-Goenji...-le susurraba Endo.

-ah?-lo volteava a ver.

-que les hiciciste?-preguntaba Hiroto enojado.

-Suzu-chan ya no me dirige la palabra por tu culpa!-gritaba Nagumo mientras lloraba a cataratas.

-que le has hecho a Tachi-chan! esta mas violento y no me deja hacerlo-dijo sin tapujos.

-TSUNAMI!-gritaron todos rojos como tomate.

-HAHAHAHA di mejor que no se dejo violar-se bufo Fudou.

-... que malo eres-dijo Tsunami mientras se hiba a una esquinita y hacia circulitos con los dedos

-...-Fubuki habia escuchado todo; y cada palabra que le hacian al Goleador de fuego le dolia aun mas de lo que antes sentia o sintio por el... y luego cansado de escucha tantas dolorosas palabras dejo caer la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-... eh?-todos voletaron a ver.

-no tengo hambre-se lebanto cabizbajo mientras salia de la cocina.

-...Fubuki-san!-salio corriendo Tachimukai detras del asesino de osos.

-... Goenji-baka explicate!-le grito Suzuno.

-calmate!-lo retenia Nagumo.

-...todo fue un mal entendido-se trato de defender Goenji. Al instante se escucharon unos gritos...

-Fubuki-san!-gritaba Tachimukai.

-DEJAME EN PAZ!-se escuchaba entre gritos y lo que parecian ser sollosos.

A los segundos todos subieron al cuarto de Fubuki y al abrir la puerta se escontraron con el dueño de la habitacion apollado a espaldas de la ventana y Tachimukai parado al lado de la cama...

-Fubuki-chan...-hablo Goenji para acercarce al mencionado.

-Eh?-se sorprendio por el repentino movimiento-NO TE ACERQUES!-le grito haciendo parar en seco al gran Shuuya Goenji.

-Fubuli... yo...-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-no, no, NO TE ACERQUES!-trato de retroceder, pero no se fijo y se fue de espaldas por la ventana.

-FUBUKI!-grito Goenji mientras trata de tomarlo del pie, pero se le suelta y cae del segundo piso.

El joven Shirou cae de espaldas mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban y lo unico que veia era a aquel que nunca pudo alcanzar... aquel que lo lastimo; pero aun siguio queriendo,_ culpa?_ no la tiene mi su amigo ni el fatidico destino; _todo es mi culpa por estar cerca y a la vez, tan lejos_ lo curioso de eso es que cuando caia Goenji... digo el joven Shuuya Goenji parecia preocupado y tambien con ganas de _lanzarce?_ porque? tenia la mano alzada como tratando inutilmente de alcanzarme. Pero todo se acaba _sera que me tubo lastima? o quizas me quiera?_ las preguntas inundaron su mente en vuestion de milisegundos _lo cierto es que soy debil... ante el no puedo ebitarlo; su sonrisa me derrite, aunque no sea para mi..._ y cuando menos se dio cuenta le sonrio al joven que lo veia preocupado por la ventana y luego lo primero que se impacto fue su nuca contra el suelo y luego el resto de su cuerpo...

-FUBUKI!-se escucho un grito desgarrador... o eso fue lo ultimo que escucho.

**Tori: ... este es el fin del capi!**

**Naoko-chan: me hace falta pelear con Sachiko! TT^TT **

**Neko:... ¬¬ y aun me las debes!**

**Naoko:... ya veras enano!**

**Tori:... ya no peleen!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori Malo: HOLA! aqui estamos con el capi 10**

**Neko: bamos al capi**

**Sachiko:... aja...**

_Capitulo 10: esperanza bajo tierra?_

Despues del accidente llevaron con rapidez al hospital al asesino de oso; y entregarcelo a los especialistas todos los presentes quedaron en la sala de espera por el veredicto del Señor Shuuya. Despues de unas largas horas aparecio el Sr. Shuuya sin mostrar algun sentimiento alguno, serio y calmado; dirigiendose a su hijo y se detubo frente a el.

-padre-dijo Goenji preocupado mientras lo miraba fijamente al igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

-cuando cayo de la ventana, el impacto en su cabeza afecto su sistema neuronal ocacionandole un derrame y esto lo llevo a estado de coma-hablo triste.

-QUEEE?-todos lo presentes estaban preocupados y sorprendidos.

-todo esto es mi culpa-hablo Goenji muy triste.

-no...claro que no...-contesto Kidou tratando de reconfortarlo.

-que NO? claro que SI fue tu culpa!-dijo Fudou.

-Fudou...-hablo Hiroto mientras veia como el goleador de fuego se deprimia aun mas.

-...AHHH! ya vasta!-grito Tachimukai ya cansado.

-es cierto; Fubuki-kun no despertara con esos pensamientos negativos...-hablo Sakuma.

Despues de eso; hablaron ya mas calmados y decidieron que se turnarian par venir a ver a su amigo; poco a poco los jugadores lo visitavan anciosos por si despertaba. Estaban Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Sakuma y Tachimukai en el hospital cuando de rrepente se escucha una fuerte sirena indicando incendio. Haciendo sacudir a todos en panico...

-AHHHH!-gritaban descontrolados mientras trataban de mantenerce en pie.

-guarden la calma-dijo Tachimukai mientras se deirigia con clama a la salida.

-tenemos que salvar a estas personas-dijo Kazemaru.

-...no tenemos opcion-dijo Sakuma mientras veia al pelaizul.

-esto es lo que aremos... Midorikawa... ve a la sala 1, y 2 Sakuma a la sala 3 y 4 Tachimukai sala 5 y 6 y yo ire a las salas 7 y 8 hay que movermos!-grito para luego cada quien salir corriendo a sus respectivas salas...

Sala 1 y 2 ...

-HOLA! hay alguien conciente o inconciente?-se asomo-que tonterias me pongo a decir en estos instantes-penso mientras se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.

-... aqui!-grito una anciana, dos mujeres y un hombre mientras movian las manos.

-que sucede?-pregunto el hombre mientras se lebantaba.

-incendio-dijo Midorikawa mientras acomodaba a la anciana en una silla de ruedas.

-tenemos que salir de aqui-hablo una de las mujeres.

-...andando-contesto Midorikawa mientras los sacaba a todos.

Sala 3 y 4...

-hola?-salio de la nada un asustado Sakuma.

-...hola?-contesto una niña, tres hombres.

-...hay un incendio asi que muevan su materia y SALAN DE AQUI!-dijo mientras tomaba a la miña en brazos.

-... yo no puedo moverme-hablo un hombre-

-...ahhh no...-dijo para dejar a la niña y tomando como pudo se subio el hombre a la espalda mientras que la niña la llevava otro adulto.

Sala 5 y 6...

-etto... hay un incendio asi que por favor salgan del edificio-dijo Tachimukai muy calmado.

-INCENDIO?-grito una chica muy chillona mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del pobre portero.

-...-un chico lo miraba con ojos de "lo voy a matar".

-etto...-dijo nervioso; y quien no lo estaria.

Sala 7 y 8...

-... -entra a la sala con suma velocidad.

-eh?-una mujer embarazada se le queda viendo-

-hay un incendio, salga enceguida-dijo Kazemaru.

-ahh?-se sorprendio-tenemos que salir ahora-sale

-mmm-mira si hay algun ser humano-Fubuki! un bebe!-dijo para tomar unsa sabanas y hacer una especie de hamaca pasarla al rededor de su cintura y espalda y luego colocar al albino con cuidado en su espalda mientras q las sabanas ebitaban que se callera de espalda y luego tomar en brazos al menor y salir de la habitacion.

Los demas ukes habian sacado a la gente del hospital; Kazemaru y la mujer aun corrian por los pasillos, el peliazul apesar q corria MUY rapido iba al paso de la mujer ya que podria tener q socorrerla en cualquier momento. Ya estaban cerca de la salida, podian ver a la gente afuera pero las llamas casi los alcanzaban.

-CUIDADO!-se escucho un grito desde afuera y despues de eso el edificio comenzo a ceder.

-...SALGA!-Kazemaru le dio el bebe a la mujer y la empujo y esta salio por poco del derrumbe dejando atras a Fubuki y a Kazemaru. Despues del derrumbe aparecieron los bomberos y el cuerpo de primeros auxilios en el lugar mientras que los noticieros inundavan el lugar al igual que las personas.

-Donde esta Kazemaru?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-...ahhhh...-voltearon a ver hacia todos lado esperando que apareciera, pero no lo veian por ningun lado.

-...no puede ser?-gritaba Tachimukai asustado, al instante su celular suena-moshi moshi?-contesta nervioso.

-Yuuki-chan! te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Tsunami preocupado.

-...yo si...-contesto triste-pero...Kazemaru...y Fubuki-respondio.

-QUE?-se escucharon gritos-Tsunami dame eso!-luego se escucho q le arrebataban el celular al pelirosa-Como que Kazemaru y Fubuki no estan?-gritaron Endo y Goenji.

-claro... ahora si te importa Fubuki...-dijo Midorikawa enfadado.

-...llegaremos lo mas rapido pocible...-se corto la llamada.

UNOS 5 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-FUBUKI SI ME IMPORTA!-gritaba Goenji mientras tomaba a Midorikawa por el cuello de la camisa.

-ahhh calmate Goenji-le hablo Hiroto mientras los separaba y abrazaba al peliverde.

-lo lamento... pero todo esto es mi culpa-dijo el pelicrema.

-no es tu culpa...-hablo Tsunami.

-Kazemaru... -susurro Endo mientras veia los escombros-por favor...-trataba de imaginar que ambos estaban vivos... pero que se puede esperar del destino?

**Tori: ... este es el fin del capi!**

**Neko:... hasta luego ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori Malo: HOLA! aqui estamos con el capi 11**

**Neko: bamos al capi**

**Sachiko:... aja...**

_Capitulo 11: el final -I parte-_

-ahhh-Kazemaru abre dolorosamente los ojos notando que estaba entre escombros pero por suerte ninguno le había caído encima y que tenia a Fubuki mal herido consigo-FUBUKI!-se trato de levantar ya que estaba encima del; pero cuando trato de levantarse sintió un terrible punzón en su pierna derecha-duele-musito adolorido; pero sin importarle mucho tomo con cuidado al peliplata y se lo puso en la espalda para poder salir del caliente lugar….

Poco a poco Kazemaru tomaba fuerza ignorando el dolor por tratar de encontrar una salida en el hospital hecho escombros…..

Afuera…

-tenemos que hacer algo ya!-gritaba Midorikawa desesperado.

-al joven… no puedes pasar-le detuvo un bombero ya que el peliverde quería lanzarse a buscar en el hospital semi-destruido.

Luego de pelear un buen rato para poder entrar al hospital, las nubes se opacaron y con un tremendo relámpago comenzó a llover. Ahuyentando algunos pero otros se quedaban en espera de resultados; aunque estos iban empeorando, la razón, el hospital tenia por lo menos una hora antes que se derrumbara por completo y si eso sucedía…. Bueno sería algo muy trágico…

-mira Goenji lo que causas!-grito Midorikawa.

-…-no le respondió nada.

-…tu….tu…-callo arrodillado al suelo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y se mezclaban los las gotas de lluvia que impactaban su rostro-devuélvemelos…. Devuelve a mis amigos-suplicaba en llanto.

-Mido-chan-Hiroto se agacho y abrazo al peliverde, mientras que este apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del mayor-calma, todo estará bien-trataba de clamarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-como estas seguro de eso?-dijo desconsolado Tachimukai mientras abrazaba a Tsunami buscando consuelo.

-lo veras…-Tsunami abrazo al pequeño portero-ellos están bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no hay que perder las esperanzas-hablo Endo pero estaba igual de preocupado que Goenji, aunque aun tenía en mente lo que le había dicho unas horas antes del accidente…

Flash Back

-ya es el colmo Shuuya Goenji…-le dijo enojado-como te atreves a tratar de quitarme lo que es mío?-lo miro serio cosa muy rara siendo él.

-…te lo puedo explicar…-trato de defenderse.

-pues empieza a hablar que no tengo TODO el día-dijo enojado.

-…bueno…-trago seco. Lo cierto era que cuando su capitán se enojaba podría dar miedo-cuando me acercaba a Fubuki, este huía de mi, sin razón alguna; así que como Kazemaru es muy cercano a Fubu-chan…. Pensé que si me acercaba más a el Fubuki no me tuviera miedo-bajo la cabeza.

-ahhh con que eso era-se quedo pensando-es que enserio Goenji…. Si das miedo –se rio por unos instantes.

Fin del Flash Back

Por otra parte Kazemaru corría como podía en busca de una salida de ese espantoso lugar; hasta que un terrible estruendo le puso la piel de gallina.

-que es eso?-miro hacia arriba y de repente el piso que estaba sobre él se vino abajo-AHHHHH!-grito del susto mientras era sepultado…

Afuera…

-o por Dios!-se asustaron los presentes al ver como el hospital caía por completo.

-KAZEMARU! FUBUKI!-gritaron en unisonó.

-no puede ser-se asustaron los bomberos y después de que el polvo y las llamas fuera desvanecidos se acercaron con cuidado.

-…-miraban atónitos el trágico accidente.

Pero de repente, en la sima de los escombros, sucedió que algo se movía, primero con leves movimientos y luego fueron más fuertes hasta que…

-AHHHHHH!-de la nada un escombro salió volando de un puñetazo mientras que se podía notar el brazo que lo había goleado-no nos moriremos aquí-dijo mientras trataba de salir del agujero. Al parecer se habían salvado por puro milagro ya que habían quedado bajo el marco de la puesta y esto recibió más impacto y ayudo a que no fueran sofocados por completo.

-Miren!-los bomberos salieron a socorrerlos al ver como Kazemaru salía de los escombros mientras cargaba a Fubuki.

-calma, todo estará bien-hablo uno de los bomberos mientras tomaba a Fubuki en brazos y lo colocaba en una camilla.

-tu también chico-hablo otro bombero mientras recostaba a Kazemaru en otra camilla

**Tori: ... este es el fin del capi!**

**Neko:... hasta luego ^^**

**Sachiko: ¬¬ ... planton! deja de sofocar a Tori! **


End file.
